1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to exercising devices and more specifically to an exercising device which can be tailored to train a user in a selected sport.
2. Prior Art
Numerous exercising devices have blanketed the fitness landscape in the recent past. Such devices take the form of simple hand weights held while jogging, traditional weight bars upon which weights of varying heaviness can be placed or from which such weights can be removed, or elaborate weightlifting systems which often fill entire rooms with apparatus. These devices are generally employed to develop muscle tone and strength. Rowing machines, treadmills, and climbing machines have also achieved popularity, offering cardiovascular conditioning not generally found among weight-type devices.
Conventional weight-type exercising devices are shown, for example, in the following prior art patents: Gaul, U.S. Pat. No. 3,306,611; Salyer, U.S. Pat. No. 4,549,733; and Sebelle, U.S. Pat. No. 4,603,855. Gaul discloses an exercising apparatus designed to allow exercising of various areas of the body. By moving the handle 25 from one point on the device to another, and by adjusting the cable 24 length accordingly, an arm exercise can be transformed into a leg exercise and vice versa.
Similarly, Salyer also discloses a weight-type exercising device which provides for repositioning of a handle grip 60 to allow the user to perform various exercises. By adjusting the "pull point" of the device, the user does not have to be repositioned for different exercises.
Sebelle also discloses a weight-type exercising device which can accommodate different postures of the user's body for accomplishing various exercises. Arm means 13 is both vertically and laterally movable, as well as being capable of extension and retraction.
Prior art exercising devices, such as those described above, relegate the nature of a particular exercise to the user's experience. They leave it for the user to decide how best a particular part of the body should be exercised in order to strengthen and condition that part of the body.
Furthermore, prior art devices are not "sport specific": they are not geared toward training the user in the movements utilized by the various sports. Their goal is developing muscles, conditioning and toning those particular parts of the body exercised. None of the prior art devices are designed to enhance the user's tennis stroke, golf swing, or swimming stroke, for example. There is thus a need for a device with such capabilities. That need is satisfied by the present invention.